Doctor Who and the Final Solution
by RhiShezza
Summary: After the TARDIS crash lands in the non-exceptional town of Morayfield, Australia, the Doctor saves a woman from death and invites her to be his companion. But has the Doctor invited trouble in the TARDIS? What is the town of Morayfield hiding? What is the woman's secret? And can they save the galaxy from a vicious warrior race hell-bent on invaded all known planets?
1. Prologue: The Child

**Hello.  
This Fanfiction is set in after Day of the Doctor and Before Time of the Doctor. Happy Reading:)  
**

* * *

 _Child,_

 _The Time War was a brutal time. Millions perished and bloodshed was everywhere. The Time Lords, used to being above the corruption and commonness of the other races and alien species slowly sank lower and lower into the depths of madness._

 _In their desperation to restore the Time Lord Empire, the Time Lords created a weapon. This weapon, they told the children, was The Final Solution. The Weapon to end the Time War once and for all and restore the Time Lords to their former glory. In fact, this weapon took 1066 times to perfect. Hence the reason they call you FS-1066- Final Solution Number 1066._

 _Once you get to Earth you should choose a different name to blend in. Your AI should be able to tell you some common names._  
 _You are powerful, child, more powerful than you think which is why they were going to destroy you after Gallifrey became trapped in this wretched Pocket Universe._

 _I think you will like Earth. Hurt no one and you will live a peaceful life. Turn down a darker path and you may wish you were back on Gallifrey. Once you reach Earth, destroy this ship. Don't ever let anyone get their hands on this kind of technology._  
 _I trust you FS-1066, please don't let my sacrifice be in vain._

 _Don't draw attention to yourself. Take care and good luck._

 _-Penelope_

The child pocketed the letter and turned her attention the ship.  
However, she didn't need to concentrate too hard.  
The ship's AI was smart- it knew what to do.  
In no time at all it had left the Citadel and was heading towards one of Gallifrey's Great Oceans. In the dead of the night, nobody has seen the child's ship fly away from the city.  
The child felt scared. One moment she had been sleeping in her chamber and the next she was being awaken by Nurse Penelope saying that the Time Lords were going to kill her. Then she was being loaded onto the ship of New and Old technology as Penelope pressed a letter in her hand.  
The ship took off getting faster and faster before… BANG!  
The child didn't know how she knew it but she knew the ship had just enter the Void- the place between worlds. There was no air, no Time no anything here in the Void. So how was this ship navigating it?  
She could have been in the Void for a thousand years or a single second when suddenly another big BANG and they were in the Time Vortex.  
The child sighed in relief and then threw up.  
Void travel was not pleasant.  
Wiping her mouth, the child looked around, hearts pounding as more noises were rushing through the ship.  
The child's hearts started to beat even faster when she saw one of the wings rip off and disappear in the time Vortex.  
The ship was breaking up in the middle of the Vortex with the child right inside of it!

 _Around the time when the ship burst from the void, the TARDIS's warning bell sounded. The ship started to go crazy as she veered off her course. The TARDIS had detected the Void travel and she did not like it. It was wrong… so wrong.  
The Doctor, confused, checked the monitor before straightening his bow tie.  
"Easy Girl," he whispered. The TARDIS shrieked and wheezed. She sensed where she was needed and made a quick decision. A second later, she landed. The Doctor checked the monitor and raised an eyebrow.  
"That's different"._

The ship, after coming at of the Vortex, started to break apart as it was hurled through Earth's atmosphere.  
"WARNING… SHIELDS ARE DAMAGED… WARNING…SHIELDS ARE DAMAGED" an alarm blared over and over again.  
It had started to get really hot in the cabin as Gravity pulled the ship closer and closer to the ground. Thinking quickly, the child grabbed what she hoped was a parachute and pressed the EJECT button.  
The ship crashed into the sandy ground where it split into a million pieces. Above it, the child came down slowly in the parachute. She was crying. But she was alive.  
But now she would have to get use to a new way of life.  
An Earth life.  
And that is where our story begins.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Chapter 1: The Metal Wolves**


	2. Chapter 1: The Metal Wolves

The Doctor checked his reflection in the monitor's screen and licked his hand to smooth out some frizz in his hair. Then he straightened his bow tie.  
The frizz popped up in his hair again and the Doctor sighed in frustration.  
Clara had been watching the Doctor for a few minutes now and decided that enough was enough.  
"Doctor!" she said sharply.  
"What is it Clara?" The Doctor asked, still trying to get the frizz out of his hair.  
"You promised to take me home and so far you have been standing in front of the monitor for an hour," she replied rather crossly.  
"Yes, well there is no point going anywhere while looking a little beaten up."  
Clara rubbed her eyes. She was tired. She figured she had the right to be tired after literally getting torn into a million pieces through the Doctor's personal Time Stream, saving the Doctor countless times.  
It was really weird.  
It was time to go home.  
The Doctor noticed the impatient look on Clara's face and sighed. He flicked a switch and the TARDIS wheezed almost in protest as it brought Clara home.  
After Clara said goodbye and walked off in the direction of her home, the Doctor's smile dropped from his face.  
He was alone again.  
At the end of the day he would always be alone- just the Doctor and his fantastic blue box.

The Doctor flicked another switch and punched in a few numbers. The TARDIS disappeared and spun through the shapeless Time Vortex.  
Then, quite suddenly… DING… DING… DING… came the warning bell.  
The Doctor frowned in confusion when he caught the readings in the monitor and straightened his bow tie as the TARDIS spun out of control in the VORTEX.  
"Easy Girl," the Doctor whispered. He hurled himself towards the console and tried to settle her down. He pressed a few buttons but the TARDIS ignored him.  
Suddenly, there was a familiar sound and the Doctor knew the TARDIS was landing. Holding his breath, the Doctor checked the monitor and raised an eyebrow.  
"Why have you brought me here, girl?" he asked but the TARDIS gave no response. He shook his head and read the words on the monitor again.

 **Location: Morayfield  
State: Queensland  
Country: Australia  
Continent: Australasia  
Planet: Earth  
District: Solar System  
Galaxy: Milky Way  
Time:  
12:00am, 1** **st** **January, 2018**

The Doctor brought up an image on the monitor. It was night time outside and the TARDIS appeared to be parked in some kind of field. He saw a twinkle of lights where a shopping centre ran next to a road in the distance.  
"Why are we here? There is nothing special here!" The Doctor protested to the TARDIS.  
Just then, there was a 'THUMP!' on the TARDIS as something special slammed on the TARDIS's doors.

Earlier that day…  
The engine of the Ute sounded like it was going to die as it slowly limped into the township of Morayfield.  
Elena winced as the driver next to her put his foot down on the breaks and they let out a high-pitched sound.  
"I should probably give this thing a service," the driver laughed as he pulled into the local motel.  
Elena didn't say anything.  
"Here we are, lovie. Although why you would want to back-pack here is beyond me. This is Morayfield- there is nothing special here'.  
"You'll be surprised," Elena responded, opening the door. Breathing in a gulp of air, she went round and grabbed her heavy bag from the Ute's tray.  
"Thank you for the lift," she told the driver as he sped away.  
Pulling her bag over her shoulder, Elena walked towards the motels reception, deep in thought.  
She had travelled all the way across Australia to this town. Backpacking and hitchhiking wasn't ideal, but it was the best she could do with limited money and no paperwork.  
After Elena checked in and dumped her pack-back on the floor of her tiny room, she took out her guitar.  
It was New Year Eves and the shopping centre would be packed to the roof with people to see the fireworks.  
Time to earn some cash.

Elena was proficient with the guitar. After she found nice spot by the entrance to the shops she started to play some songs. People must have liked her singing because the one dollar coins never stopped being dropped into her guitar case. Elena even got a few 5 dollar notes. Elena estimated she had enough money for a new pair of shoes and a Frozen Coke and decided to pack up her stuff. Besides, the fireworks were about to start soon. Picking up her guitar case, Elena started to walk across the carpark towards where the field and creek started. Most of the people were up in the top car park to get a better view so where Elena was walking there wasn't any people. Which was how she decided it was weird to hear somebody walking behind her.  
Elena suddenly felt sick inner stomach and turned her head but kept walking. Behind her was the outline of two dog-like creatures in the shadows. They were very large... About as tall as a Great Dane. Elena walked quicker.. Almost trotting. Then one of the dogs raised its head and howled.  
Elena broke into a run.  
There were no wolves in Australia!  
One of the dogs stepped out of the shadows and Elena tidied a glance. What she saw made her gasp in fright.  
The so-called wolf was made completely out of metal. All of its parts fitted together like some kind of steampunk machine and it was silver in colour. It snapped at Elena and broke into a run after her, covering the distance very quickly. Elena leapt the fence and nearly tripped over.  
Running on pure adrenaline, she reached the field just as the wolf caught up to her. It snapped at her, its metal teeth making a hollow clang sound.  
It's eyes were red and hollow... There was no soul, no light in those eyes. Elena felt fear build up inside of her, threatening to explode.  
And the wolf leapt.  
Elena cried out and raised her hands to protect herself...  
Bang! The wolf hit some kind of barrier and broke into a million pieces. Elena was thrown back ten metres and landed on her back. Stunned and feeling very sore, Elena's vision blurred. Suddenly, a mysterious sound filled the air... A curious whirring sound. A blue box materialized next to Elena. Shocked, she got shakily to her feet.  
Her vision was still blurry and she had a massive headache. There was another howl as the second wolf that Elena had forgotten about leapt onto her. She fell against the box's door as the wolf clawed at her neck. A curious metallic smell filled the air and Elena realized it was her own blood. The wolf's teeth clamped around Elena's shoulder. The pain made her cry out. She could feel her vision blurring. The doors of the blue box opened and Elena and the wolf fell backwards into it…

The Doctor opened up the doors and the woman and wolf tumbled into the TARDIS. Acting quickly, the Doctor clicked his sonic screw driver several times, trying to fine the right setting as the metal wolf advanced on him.  
'Come on...' The doctor muttered. Finally the screwdriver locked onto the wolf and it's red eyes dimmed as it shut down and fell to pieces and the Doctor was left with a woman bleeding out all over the TARDIS floor. She looked deathly pale but kind of peaceful.  
Scanning her with his screwdriver, the doctor noted her tanned skin and dark brown hair. Definitely and Aussie girl. Kind of pretty too…  
He pulled out his stethoscope to check her pulse and frowned.  
Human hearts came in sets of two... So why was this woman's heart in sets of four? Like she had two hearts...  
'Impossible!' the doctor said out loud. The Time Lords were all gone now... Lost in the pocket universe.  
He picked up the woman and managed to carry her to the sick bay. Setting her down on one of the healing beds, he took her temperature and scanned her brain and did a blood test.  
All of them were proof that this woman was Gallifreyan indeed.  
Curiously, her brain was slightly larger than an average Time Lord's.  
The Doctor put his pondering face on as he fixed his bow tie. There was nothing more to be done then to weight for the woman to wake up.

And then the woman woke up.

* * *

 **New Chapter coming soon... Chapter 2: Cybermen and their Pets**


	3. Chapter 2: Cybermen and their Pets

When Elena first made eye-contact with the Doctor, she figured she must either be dead or crazy. No one with that dress sense could have come from Earth. He wore a bow tie, overalls, a tweed jacket and sported a hairstyle with a little side-fringe that appeared to be made out of 90 percent hair gel.  
"Who are you?" the bow-tied alien asked. He sounded like a tourist which made her own thickly Australian accent more prominent.  
"I'm no one, mate" Elena replied. The Doctor raised an eye-brow at her.  
"Well hello no-one, I'm Somebody and I need you to relax."  
"Why?" Elena asked. Instead of responding, the Doctor placed his hands around her head and closed her eyes.  
By instinct, Elena closed her eyes too as she felt the Doctor's presence try and enter her mind.  
"Stop that," the Doctor said, sounding both annoyed and confused.  
"Stop what?" Elena asked.  
"You are blocking me."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"Why are you trying to get into my brain?"  
"Find out who you are."  
"You could ask."  
The Doctor sighed very heavily and seemed to give up trying to read Elena's mind.  
"Alright, who are you and how did you escape the Time War?"  
Elena gave the Doctor a sharp grin.  
"On Gallifrey they called me FS-1066, but here on Earth, I call myself Elena Renfield."  
"Renfield?" the Doctor asked.  
"A common last name, so not common to attract the attention of ADED," Elena explained.  
"What's ADED?"  
"The Australian Department of Extra-Terrestrial Defence. Real 'men in suits' type."  
"Like UNIT in the U.K."  
"I guess so. By the way, where am I?"  
"You are in my TARDIS, currently orbiting around Earth," The Doctor said. If the Doctor expected Elena to be impressed by this, he was going to be disappointed.  
"Let me go," Elena said sharply. If the Doctor was taken aback by Elena's change in mood, he was careful not to show it. But Elena knew he was slightly confused.  
She couldn't explain it, but all her life she had been in tune with other people's emotions. This came in handy with blending in with the humans.  
"You are not a prisoner on this ship. You can go anytime you want," the Doctor replied. Elena could detect a shift in his voice, a hint of uneasiness tainted with curiosity.  
"…But." The Doctor continued, more sure of himself with every word. 'I need you to tell me how you escaped the Time War."  
Elena gave him a sharp grin but didn't say anything. The Doctor sighed.  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
"What's your name, anyway?" Elena asked.  
"I am the Doctor," said the Doctor proudly, straightening up his bow tie.  
"The Doctor." Elena echoed. She shook her head.  
"I heard about you. You trapped us in a pocket dimension." Elena said quietly. The Doctor said nothing.  
"The Time War drove everyone mad. Then you came along and locked us away from the world. What followed was chaos. No one knew what was what. They were going to kill me when I escaped."  
She met the eyes of the Doctor and held them. The Doctor looked away.  
A curious sound suddenly filled the TARDIS.  
"What's that?" Elena asked. The Doctor looked up.  
"I have a notification." He turned and rushed out of the room. Elena hastily got up, ignoring the fact that she was wearing a white hospital-like gown that fitted her like an over-sized shirt and the fact that she was barefoot and raced after the Doctor. She followed him to what she knew was the console room and watched as he looked at the monitor. The TARDIS floor felt alive with energy against her bare feet.  
"What is it?" Elena asked.  
"The TARDIS has identified an alien ship in orbit. Very carefully masked. Let's go check it out."  
He flicked some switches and turned a lever. Elena felt the ship vibrate through her feet as it made a whirring sound. There was a thump as the TARDIS came into landing and the monitor changed to the inside of the ship. It was lined with metal and everything seem to be washed in a blue light.  
"Want to come for a walk?" the Doctor asked.  
"Got a pair of shoes?" Elena replied.

Five minutes later, the Doctor and Elena walked out of the TARDIS, Elena still in the shirt/hospital gown and sporting a pair of fabulous pink gumboots.  
The gumboots were entirely the Doctor's fault.  
The boots made a gross rubbery squelching sound as Elena walked along the metal floor.  
"Any ideas who's ship this is?" Elena asked.  
"I don't know. I don't like not knowing," the Doctor said. He took something out of his pocket and flicked it around. It made a weird sound.  
"What's that?"  
The Doctor looked at her in surprise.  
"I would have thought any Gallifreyan would be able to recognise sonic technology."  
"I was kept away from all forms of technology on Gallifrey. They never let me leave the Room," Elena murmured.  
They came to an intersection. The Doctor whirled his sonic screw driver around and chose the path to the right.  
"Elena can I ask you a question? How old were you when you escaped Gallifrey."  
"I don't know. I didn't learn proper numbers until I got to Earth. But I used to be this tall." Elena held out her hand about waist high.  
"And then when I go to Earth, I learnt how to do numbers. Picked up the basics in an hour and was onto the theoretical stuff in the next hour. I am currently 37 Earth years old."  
On their left was a doorway.  
"Wait," The Doctor said. He pulled Elena around a corner, out of view of the doorway. A rhythmic sound came out of the doorway. Elena didn't know what it was but she sensed the Doctor's uneasiness.  
"Cybermen. That makes sense. Those wolves that chased you were advanced cybermats- their own little 'pets'," The Doctor whispered.  
"Cyber-what?"  
"The gaps in your education are alarming. Ok, short version. Cybermen are cyborgs devoid of emotion who seek to 'upgrade' humanity to join their Empire. Understand? Good. Now if we can get back to the TARDIS, I should be able to-"  
"Trespassers detected. You will be Deleted," a metallic voice right behind them said.  
"Right, new plan… RUN!" the Doctor shouted. The Doctor took off running with Elena right behind him.  
The echo of the cyberman's stomps was right behind them. They turned a corner and almost ran into another cyberman.  
"Back the other way! We need to get to the TARDIS," The Doctor hissed.  
"Well, duh," Elena hissed back.  
They continued around a corner and stopped dead.  
Good News… they were in the room with the TARDIS.  
Bad News… In between them and the TARDIS was six cybermen standing in a neat little row with their hands raised like they were about to give the Doctor and Elena epic high-fives.  
"Trespassers detected! You will be upgraded or face maximum deletion!" The Cybermen said together.  
"We are not compatible," the Doctor replied simply.  
"You will be upgraded!"  
"I don't think so," The Doctor said. He raised his sonic screwdriver. One of the cables in the corner of the room sparked and the Doctor pushed Elena to get her running…  
Right into another cyberman!  
"Thanks a lot, Doct-"  
"You will be deleted!" The cyberman raised his hand and energy crackled from it. Elena backed into the Doctor and they both fell backwards as the cyberman brought it's hand down on Elena's leg.  
It was possibly the worst thing Elena had ever felt in her entire existence. It was like she had stuck a fork in a toaster… she couldn't feel anything but the shock of the energy …couldn't breathe… but her mind was strangely clear. It was like the energy had clicked something in place in her brain. Everything made sense. Elena could feel her awareness expand like a bubble. She touched the minds of the cybermen. She felt their intentions but could sense something was blocking their emotions. Well, Elena was in a lot of pain right now. It only made sense that they feel it too. In her mind's eye, she grabbed her pain and threw it at the cybermen. Someone was screaming. She realized it was her.  
The cyberman that had tried to kill her jerked it's had back like it had been stabbed and the pain faded.  
"What… is…this… I…feeeeel."  
The cybermen all clutched their heads and started to scream.  
"What happened? What did I do?" Elena shouted, panicked. The Doctor helped her to her feet.  
"You attacked the cybermen by throwing psychic energy at them," The Doctor grimaced and clutched his head.  
"Well, you attacked everyone, but the point is, you overwhelmed them with emotions… your pain. The cybermen were never mearnt to feel this much… you are overwhelming them!"  
The cybermen continued screaming. Elena felt sick. What had she done?  
The Doctor grabbed her hand.  
"Unfortunately for us, we have to get to the TARDIS right now… the cybermen are going to light this place up brighter than Christmas."  
The Doctor led a shocked Elena back to the TARDIS. They only just managed to get inside before cybermen all blew up and the ship exploded.

The Doctor flicked a switch and watched Elena closely. The girl looked like she was holding back tears.  
Somewhere along the line she had lost one of her boots.  
Shame.  
It was part of a set.  
Her physic attack still lingered in his brain and became a headache.  
The Doctor thought long and hard about what he was going to and came to a decision. He licked his hand and straightened out his hair before fixing his bow tie.  
The Doctor then reached into one of his 'bigger on the inside' pockets and pulled out a set of handcuffs and cuffed Elena to the railing.  
"Right, now you are going to tell me what is going on and what you are right now," The Doctor said.  
"Or else what?" Elena snapped. She tried to get her hand out of the hand-cuff with no success.  
"What you did to those cybermen was cruel. Gallifreyans possess a certain degree of psychic and telepathic abilities but not your extent at your age. Not even I'm that powerful and I am many, many more years then you."  
Elena pouted.  
"Elena… I'm not a bad person. You can trust me. I mean, I trust me, and I'm me. But can I trust you? I would like to trust you. I get the feeling you would be a very trustable person given the chance."  
"If I tell you, will stop saying trust?" Elena sighed.  
"No promises," The Doctor grinned.  
"Ok. When I was on Gallifrey, I was always kept in one room. One room in the Citadel with one window looking out upon the world. I watched the Daleks come in and try and invade. I was never given access to any kind of technology… they never trusted me. I was never allowed to learn numbers or history. It was their effort to keep me in the dark and under their control.  
However, even words of the Time War reached me. I heard whispers that the Time Lords were trying to create weapon to defeat the Daleks. They called it the Final Solution. Took me a little bit but I know it took 1066 attempts before they perfected the weapon," Elena said.  
"And how do you know this?"  
"Because my name that they called me on Gallifrey was F.S-1066. Final Solution number one thousand and sixty-six. The Time Lords created me fight the Daleks. But when you put us in that pocket dimension, I was no longer needed, if you get my drift."  
"The Time Lord's must have been insane to dabble in Genetic Manipulation, especially with all that could go wrong. They should have known better," The Doctor gasped.  
"Yes well, it was a crazy time. One of the nurses must have taken pity on me and she helped me escape. And so here I am on Earth, handcuffed to your TARDIS hand railing. Are you going to let me go now?"  
The Doctor frowned. He scanned her with his sonic screwdriver.  
"Your genetic make-up is evolving. Who knows what abilities may awaken? You need to learn to control them as they emerge."  
"Yeah, I'll do that."  
And you really need to fix all those gaps in your education. Really, it's embarrassing," The Doctor continued.  
"Yay," Elena said unenthusiastically.  
"Well, with that said, there's only one question to be asked."  
"And what is that?"  
"Wanna be my companion?" the Doctor asked, enjoying the confused look on her face.

* * *

 **New Chapter coming soon... To be a Companion**


End file.
